JL's Baby Girl
by MaraBella15
Summary: "Get up!" the voice screamed harsh and comanding. "Why" she challenged "I'm not your property, nor that scaired little girl anymore!" "Oh but you are." He replied "remember where you came from who MADE YOU!" Slowly she shut her eyes and remembered...This is her story Rated T becouse I'm paranoid
1. To End we First have to Begin

_**Review Please this Is my first OC Story and I hope It turns out good. WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS ABUSE! If that offends you please turn back now! As always I own nothing :)~M This chapter has been edited and so will the next soon due to me the author being unsatisfied with my origional work**_

* * *

><p>Justice's League's Child...Ch.1<p>

Agony-HA! What a dull word to describe the pain that rocked my tiny and frail body, yet it was the lone thing in the world that would remind me that I was still breathing-Alive.

In such a miserable existance I should have grown cold distant-and I have, But being the child I was I was still ignerantof why I had to live this way.

I was only provided with a mouthful of water a few times a day and was fed only stale bread,He calles this life i call this a Nightmare-Hell.

The door slams. He came home again Late this night, I ran quickly up the stairs in my alarm.

I tried Hiding under the stairs hoping he would leave me be, That I would not be used again to cause Fright! Praying a prayer that I know will go unheard from the countless

other times it has failed me that he shall just go to sleep instead, I am wrong as I pray Even as hot tears pool in my eyes as they see the door nob slowly turn.

He opens the door, and he sees me hiding under the banister.I flench at his voice rough like tires running over broken glass.  
>"Get out from there!" he screams, "We have work to do!"<br>I pray again to God this is a nightmare that I am still sleeping, but he drags me by the hair and pulls me into the front seat of the car.

In the backseat of the vehicle I crawl as far away as I can from this man that is my father. Today He says I will Pay for my from now I will think of what he ment my "worth" is much more than he antisipated,but for now all that leaves me is a silent shudder of terror.

"Not again", I whisper my breath fogging up the glass, as my hope begins to dwindle, in his hands he holds the rusty chain that is adorned to my neck,

he stops affront of the bank and drags me from the leather seats, As he does, my dirty torn shirt lifts to reveal the welts and bleeding wounds that litter my body. He pulls the chain harder bearly giving me time to take a breath. I stare blankly at my small scared feet.

His face was twisted in a scowl hovering above my tiny frame, He kicks me down once more after i finally regain my footing before telling me to take down the guards.

We enter the building through the back. "Hault" The guards shout spotting our figures siloetted in the moonlight.

I plead with my eyes for the guards to put down they are guns, They wont last if they start the fight.

"Get rid of them!" My father shouts loudly yanking my chain at my hesitation.

He yells at me once again before I start to feel the tingle of liqued hot Magic start to spread through my veins.

I send a whip of fire from my hands and take down the guards first one then another then five fall to the ground screaming and clutching buring body parts.

"It burns one of them screams" Oh the irony that my fire was so hot it was cold, but not even irony wasn't enough to stop the feeling of sickening dread that filled the pit of my being as i smelt they're burning skin in the night air.

They stay on the floor screaming and smoking, and I pray I have not killed them wile my father steps around they're bodys smerking with delight at they're pain.

I look at the sky for a moment. Just a moment to try and let my mind escape this madness for even a second.

As I stair at the dark sky I see the League Arrive, They look so graceful and Filled with Pride. I forget to warn my father. A mestake that I would pay for yet I don't warn him until he spots them himself after they land.

They say something to Father, He laughs and tells me to attack. I see all heads turn toward me. I see they stunned and shocked faces as they register who my father was referring to.

They're crys of outrage reach my ears, before my fathers hardened glare reminds me of what i was ordered to do.

I hesitate once, The Hero in black sees this in back. I don't want to hurt anyone, I hate to have to do this, but I have to.

Quickly and unexpectantly I Take down the Woman with America's color, I feel horrible for doing so she lookes so beautiful like a princess.

Next I attack the Fast one, but he is too quick, My Father Yells, and I Charge at him faster my skinny legs straining to pick up speed,but he is too fast insanely fast.

Faking a move to the right i see him start his next move then switch tactics and Attack from the Left.

His shocked expression is burned into my mind, noone should see that look on such a kind looking face.I hate that i was the one to put it a moment he is unconscious.

My Father yells Its time to go, I am too weak I cannot take them all on my own.

I look over my shoulder before we leave, I see worry etched on they're masked faces as they go to help they're fallen members.

As my father throws down a electro bomb so we can escape I see the Martian's Eyes look once at me. I hear him in my thoughts and to weak to be amazed he asked me a simple question-Why.

I could not hear his voice but his thought's where clear.

I turn away from the fire in the bank that I started with burning tears in my eyes all I could think was That I must do what I was told to...I was sorry.

We arrive home in silence. I try to hide the pain from the relentless beating in the car my neck raw from the constant pulling of my chain making my chain more discolored with rusty looking blood, but he says that I'm to blame for the league showing up.

"You 'll never be my perfect daughter!" He screams, holding my head underwater in our dirty bathtub. A normal punishment,but this time it was diffrent he continued pressing my head into the tub until I saw my own blood stain the water as it seeped out of my slightly parted lips.

I sputter and choke, there is another set of ribs he broke I feel it, He grabs me by my knotted curls and shove me into a wall my lip re-splits and i start to choke on some of the coppery metalic liguid. I just want it all to end, to ether die soon or to be helped I almost giggled at the thought of being saved-Such a fairy tale thought.

"Please, not again" I rasp my and breathing ragged, My vision is hazy and blurry my life's blood mixing with tears.

My Father has left for a moment or two I lay there shaking, Praying again wile I do, but comes back with a bat and says,

"Now for round two Now STAND!" What a jokester I think as I see the sadistic smerk spread across his face at my wide eyed expression. I want to be brave, but I'm not.

I try to stand, but my legs just will not work ,they are too beaten, to weak and broken from the hurt.

"He screams to me, I told you, stand up you worthless child stupid excuse for life!"

The drugs he loves are making his anger wilder He is evil, and I must be his evil daughter, an still I can't bring myself to the thought of myself being part of him"

He walks over to me, And says angrily, Fine, I shall make this hurt much more than I have ever before, You will regret disobeying me you stupid ugly brat!,

And raises the bat to strike down on my head.

"I am sorry daddy, I love you daddy, I say through my gritted teeth." Once those words might have brought a smile to his face when mother was alive even if I never knew her.

In those few moments before his bat conneted with my tiny skull I daydreamed what my life could have been If my mother was alive, would she have saved me from this personal hell? would I have been love to become capable of loving?

As the dark glint of hate in his eyes grow I understand that all those were are wishful thinking silly wishful thoughts.

"If you loved me," He managed to say, as his bat connected with my skull,You would find ways to make me more money and not be such an useless kid,you are nothing but a mistake!" he spat.

I shiver with cold my blood is splattered against the wooden and dirty floor, I cough up some blood I have no more tears to cry.

"He throws the bat aside and says, I am Finished now clean this mess you rotten shit."

"God please", I whisper silently, "Please when I go to sleep tonight, Do not let me wake up again,becouse everytime I see dawn I wish I was dead."

I dragged my body to a standing position, and use my torn shirt to mop up my "mess" as much as I could.

My Begging goes unheard un supprisingly, as I wake up in the morning to another beating. "See you tonight you brat"he says lighting his cigarette and locking the front door.

The windows are unlocked to taunt me. I could run, but I am too scaird, Daddy knows.

Nobody knows of this, but the abuse shows.  
>But my daddy's neaibors act like they cannot see, They are to scared of my Father, to say anything.<br>Somebody Please, why won't you save me? I foolishly wisper to the outside world of the window standing on tiptoes to reach the sill.  
>{I hear the Martains voice in my head again, he tells me to hold on, they will save me when they can}<p>

I just want to die, To end this horrible life , To make the agony leave It's just to hard to breathe.

I have thoughts no child my age should have, I want to die, but I am terrified of it.

Oh please god, do not make me stay! I scream in my head.

{Just try to stay calm A soothing voice says in my mind}

The night repeats itself, Again No one offers any help I feel Cold inside, then my Father came back in, He had his bat there was no object he owned that I hated and dreaded more than that bat.

He had raised on his arm.

This time as he raised his bat to slam it down on my back,I pleaded with God openly and whole heartedly with each impact to just make me dead, just for once and for all so I can finally go to rest.

He ditched the bat after the first few hit and turned to his old fashioned fists.

He huffed with each swing hit me his alcoholic breath coming in psychotic gasps, after he was done and over only then left me there lying on the floor,

No longer was I his daughter anymore, No longer was I a human being anymore, That part of me is broken, possibly beyond repair.

Before he left with his hand on the door he spoke "Remember who you belong to, You are a weapon a monster nothing more. With that said he left.

I could feel the Martains frightened thoughts enter my head, Please Hold on he says a little longer and We will be there, I stare into space, On the floor in my own pool of red, I do not have the strength to answer him anymore.

Another Day passes, He keeps telling me That They are doing all they can to find me, It was just hard to locate me. I try to believe they will find me, but the agony keeps on coming.

Finally one day My Father Takes me outside again, The sun burns my eyes since I have spent so much time inside our small home. I should say prison.

Outside are the League, They had found me, I look at, they're eyes and I can see they are frightened.

I look to see why, and at my right my father has a Gun to my side.

The one in Black tells me To Get back, He doe's not use words but somehow his face is clear.

I take a step back as my dad pulls the trigger, the bullet grazes my side, If I had stayed there I would have become Paralyzed.

They take down my father in one hit, That's when I fall to ground, To tired to stand or to sit.

I feel strong arms pick me from the ground, I feel tense but Relaxed when they were not my Fathers.

I hear someone say I am safe now. I find that hard to believe, I can trust anyone anymore.

I am only nine and today, Happy birthday me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please constructive critisism is welcome however Flamers are not! They're flames will be used to roast my marshmellows lol and trust me they are quite tasty~M<strong>_


	2. Hospitals and Reporters plus a Decision

_**Author's note:I own nada! just enjoy :)** _  
><strong><em>I am so glad i got so many reviews i had to post twice today :)<em>**  
><strong><em> And thank you fro constructive critisism remember Flames will be used to roast my marshmellows :)<em>**  
><strong><em>(extra note: this chapter has been updated to apease this sight's rules <em>**  
><strong><em>(if you can call them rules *mumbles sware words* and beacouse I feel like I should make this better to read it just didnt sound right to me before.)<em>**

**_{This chapter has been updated}_**

* * *

><p><strong>[Later that week the story was on the news]<strong>

The full figured asian reporter has been on the news from the last few days over her "Breaking news" as she loved to call it.

She watched the campra man count down the seconds before they would go live wile applying her chapstick expertly to thin lips.

3...2...2 Show time she thought.

"Last week the father of the child that Helped rob Gotham National bank was arrested at the intersection of west and dove.

The girl was extremely malnourished and very emaciated, weighing only 40-8 pounds." She exclaimed dramatically in her powerful voice.

Some of her teeth were severely eroded and she had to have three of them removed.

We have receaved notace from the docters of Gotham hospital that the young girl May spend weeks in the hospital recovering from her extensive and long term maltreatment."

"Who knows how long the mental recovery will take...If ever!" She spoke gravely.

"The detective who was leading the case after an unknown sorce reported it stated that it was the worst child abuse case he had ever seen after the League aprehended the father and rescued the child!"

"If the girl was not rescued when she was, then the abuse may have been fatal say docters." She paused for a moment to add effect.

"However, the individual who was responsible for subjecting the girl to this maltreatment and torment is only receiveing Four years in prison as a punishment!"

"It's said that he locked his nine-year-old daughter in the bathroom with no running water for two months from the looks of the run down home."

"Few witnesses have confurmed this, but for they're won safty they will not let us give out any names."

"In this child abuse case, the girl was forced to steal until she reached the point of exhaustion, and she was often beaten with metal poles and what apears to be a wooden bat"

"Detectives have concluded this after invading the residence and finding these weapons covered in the childs blood."

"When she arrived at the hospital Her hair was matted and covered with dirt. She had sores, rashes, and bruises covering her skin nearly 90% of her body is injured."

For a moment her hand touches her ear piece for new information. "Breaking News!It is said the League members are trying to comunicate with her now..."

[In the hospital]

Entering the room the nurse hastily showed them to, They had to gasp at the sight that met they're eyes.

The little girl looked so helpless curled up in a sitting position on the big white medical bed.

Her big Icy blue/gray eyes looking up at them in fear and uncertancy. She was very small for a child her age, and looked like a mear baby.

Long Pale pink hair was knotted and dirty and hung limply on her thin back covered only by a thin hospital gown. Thin arms were pale and Covered in too many bruises to count.

Flash was the first to speak up."Hey there Kiddo do you know who we are?" He asked softly, and aparently not soft enough. She backed up further in her bed hugging her knees

but nodded once. Batman saw this small fearful action and did his best to lower his voice to a more soothing level wile

keeping up his role as batman. "Can you tell us your name?" She shook her head slightly no."Why not?" Wonder woman asked a bit to loudly

becouse the child flinched and refused to answer. Meanwile Jonzz was in the far side of the room and was listening to this child's thoughts intently.

"Why are these people talking to me," She thought frantically she knew they where called the Justace league but that was all.

"What do they want? Did I do something wrong? I know It was wrong! Are they going to hurt me like father? Why am I here?"

All these thoughts raced through her small head wile she was thinking he searched deaper in her mind and the memmories he found were no more than startling.

[Flasback]

One night the girl was caught sneaking out of her small dingy room to find some water. She hadn't drank for 2 days, but she feared that her Father would hear the sink running, so she resorted to drinking water from a muddy puddle at the back of they're small house.

It had rained the day before.

Regardless of her precautions Her father heard the door open. Shortly after she was caught, and as a result, she was locked in a closet in order to ensure that she did not sneak to the bathroom to drink water or the sink.

Her showers were monitored to guarantee that she did not drink any shower water either.

[end flashback]

Her life was hell he concluded in his mind. It was horrifing that a human could do this to a child and "Child" was all her could refer her to he knew not her name.

He looked everywere to see if she had a name and came up empty. He looked for any family members. All he could uncover was more memories of pure terror His head ached with memories so he stopped for the moment on her past.

He spoke suddenly to her causing the others to go silent. "You do not have a name...do you Child," he asked or more like stated.

He could see the facial recodnition in her eyes as he spoke and nodded slightly. The other members stood silent with shock.

"Will you not speak to us?" he asked knowing the answer becouse she just sat there and staired at them. At that moment a nurse entered the room.

"Time for your medication sweetie" She said sweetly, but the little girl not recodnizing her jumped out of the bed and ran under it shaking with fear.

"Please leave for a moment ma'am" said Green Lantern softly as not to scare the child more but comanding. The nurse nodded once and left.

Superman deciding to take this oppertunity to use his sweet nature to coaks the child from under the bed kneeled on one knee and spoke to her.

"Will you come out from there?" He said softly "We won't hurt you." The girl shook her head no. "Why not?" he asked and to the country boy's misfortune Batman took this moment to answer his question.

"She does not trust you." he spoke flatly with a hint of amusment in his voice. "oh" he said with slight hurt in his voice as he stood up and walked over to join the rest of them.

Batman took Supermans place by the bed and tried his luck "I know you do not trust us or anyone" he said softly where only she could hear "But I know you do not trust the docters eather."

The girl nodded. "Then I will make you a deal, come out from there and I will make sure they do not harm you, we will take you into our care, is that okay with you?" he stretched out his hand waiting for a responce.

The child tilted her head to the side for a moment in thought then shakily stretched out her hand and placed it into his, and crawled out from the bed.

The others stood in shock, the one the most shocked was Superman he practically had his chin touching the floor in amazment.

"very well."He said then he walked over to the others and told them the deal after Johnzz mentally linked them up.

_SM:What! Bruce we are not taking a child to the watch tower!That's insane Unbelieveable!Unspeakable!_

_BM:Yes we are, she has a unique ability she needs to learn to control, and she is not safe here even if it is a hospital Noone can be trusted if they know her power._

_WW:I Agree she is unfit to be here after all she had been through, let us take her into our care._

_F:But how will we all take care of her, we all have lives I have enough to deal with with Wally and Bruce has enough kids!_

_BM:I only have Dick and Barbra isn't my kid she is Comishioner Gordon's!_

_F:HA! BUT YOU WILL TRUST ME YOU OLD BAT YOU WILL!_

_BM:..._

_F:h..Heh d...did you just Glare at me telipathically?_

_BM:Mentally...Phisically What the hell do you think ALLEN!_

_WW:NO FIGHTING! SERIOUSLY YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!_

_GA:We don't even know who she is!_

_HW:True what will we do when we have to go on patrol or a mission!_

_AM:We will have to make a scedual just to watch her!_

_BM:That we will sort out when the time comes for now she will be switched to any member that is avalable at the time._

_GL:So what now?_

_BM:We take her to the watch tower, treat her,train her, and go from there hopefully she will trust us in time and open up to us._

_MM:Agreed..I will have the paperwork signed.._

_BM:Do we all have an agreement? To take care of her whenever needed?_

_F:So she is like gonna be like a kid for all of us?OMG DOES THAT MEAN I'M LIKE A DADDY!_

_BM:Yes..Berry now do we all agree?_

_GA:AGREED..._

_AM:AGREED..._

_WW:AGREED..._

_GL:...AGREED..._

_MM:AGREED..._

_F:AGREED...HEY CAN WE STOP AT WENDY'S?_

_BM:SHUT UP ALLEN!_

_HW:AGREED..._

_SM:AGREED..._

_F:...Soooo about wendy's?_

_BM:..It's gonna be a long trip to the watchtower..._

_F:Yep!_

_Batman growned inwardly at the anoying speedster, before walking over to the hospital bed._

**[He looked down at the small broken child holding his hand and hoped to God he was doing the right thing]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember the marshmellows Review :)~M<strong>_


	3. A Childs POV on Life

_**Author's Note:This chapter is dedicated to the awsome celestialstarynight who was my beta for this chapter You are the best :)**_  
><em><strong>{Chapter updated}<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[Batman's POV]<strong>

He carried the child through the zeta beams in his still had a headache after Flashe's "Trip to Wendy's" but none the less that was not the big issue at hand.

What he carried in his arms was the issue as he looked at the girl clutching his neck to keep strady in his hold as he made fast strides out of the beams.

She was shaking unpleasantly, he accounted. Nevertheless, at least she was away from the hospital. It seemed that her staying there caused more harm than it did good.

He handed the girl to Wonder Woman to get her cleaned up. He watched the tiny child cling to her like she would slip from reality if she let go.

"Bring her to the meeting room when you are Finished," he spoke to Diana softly. She nodded her head and headed to her room.

**[Girl's POV]**

I clung to the pretty lady as she carried me to her room to get washed up. Somehow, I felt a little more comfortable with these people now not compleatly but some.

The one in black, Batman was his name, was kind and understood that I was still untrusting of others I trusted him more than the others, I could see the pain in his eyes even if they where covered by his mask, as if I could feel he had experianced something tramatic as I have.

I felt safer with these strangers than at the hospital.

The pretty lady carried me to a room, hers I think, and punched in a code to open the door. I could feel my eyes widen; her room was so beautiful and big.

It looked like a princess's.I wanted to ask her if she was a princess,but I couldn't speak I shouldn't speak. Speaking means being hit. I don't know if they will be kind to me if I speak.

"This is my room," she said. "I am going to start the bath to get you cleaned up. Okay?" She placed me down on the huge bed and went into the bathroom.

I could hear the water start to fill the tub.

She came back into the room after I heard the water cut off. "Time to get squeaky clean," she cooed, laughing softly as she picked me up. I resisted giggling though; I

learned long ago giggling means a beating.

She placed me in a huge porcilin looking tub. It was a sparkling white with gold designs, not at all dirty like my old one, and it was filled with bubbles that looked soft like clouds.

She took my dirty old shirt and threw it into the trash and started to gently clean my wounds. I could hear her breath catch in her throat at times when she cleaned a

particularly large bruise or cut.

I sat in the warm water enjoying the sweet smells of the soap. It had been so long since I smelt such a sweet sent.

When my body was washed, she then came to the problem that was my hair. "My goodness have you never had it combed?" she said in shock when she saw the

tangled matted mess that was my tresses.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean for me to sound rude," she apologized when I instantly looked at my toes, peeking out from the bubbles in shame.

"I have something to fix that though." Getting up, she opened a wooden cabinet by the sink and pulled out a pretty glass bottle filled with what looked like shampoo.

She poured it on my head. "There we go. This should get that pretty hair of yours untangled," she spoke. Instantly, I could feel my hair start to unravel.

By the time my hair was all undone from its former state, it was nearly to my knees. "Such long beautiful hair." she exclaimed. "You are going to be quite a looker."

I blushed at her compliment. After I was all rinsed off, she helped me put on some of her old silk pajamas. "Now, I know they are big, but you will have to wear these

until we can get you some new clothes, okay?" she said, folding up the long pant legs to fit me. I bowed my head in understanding. "Good now time to dry that hair."

She set me down in a big, fluffy chair by a big mirror and pulled out a hair dryer.

She began to dry my hair and hum a lullaby I did not recognize. I started to nod off only to be awakened by a slight shaking on my arm. "All done, sleepy head," she

chuckled, "and might I add you look so adorable." I blushed and looked into the mirror and felt my mouth fall open in shock.

My hair was so pretty. It hung down my back in long, curling wave and was such a pale pink it almost looked white it was one of the few times I have ever seen my reflection.

I ran my fingers through my hair, amazed at how soft it was.

"Now for the finishing touch," she voiced and placed a small pink bow clip on my head pulling some of my curls out of my eyes.

"Perfect," she approved. "Now we can see what the big old bat wants," she exclaimed holding my hand and leading me out the door.

I walked through the long halls holding her hand. After what seemed like forever, we reached a door. "You ready?" she asked. I nodded, not sure if it was my choice

to make.

She smiled and lead me through the door. I looked around the room and saw a big table. All the people who saved me sat there, talking about something. But as soon

as we entered, they all grew silent.

**[League's POV]**

Of course, Flash was the first to break the silence. "Awwwwwwww! Well someone looks adorable!" he said smiling really big.

Unfortunately, he did not get the effect he expected. The tiny ball of pink fluff promptly hid being Diana's legs.

"Great job, Barry. You scared her," hissed Grean Arrow in annoyance.

"I was just being nice," he whined.

"Enough," Batman said, causing them to look up as he began to speak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please~M<strong>_


End file.
